In conventional methods for coloring and electrolyzing aluminum and aluminum alloys, electrolytic time requires, for example, more than 30 minutes, and in addition, an energy quantity generally, more than 1.5 Ampere/dm.sup.2, which results in a high cost for the finished aluminum and aluminum alloy.
It is therefore an object of this invention to improve conventional methods as noted above and to provide a method for coloring aluminum and aluminum alloys, which can cut electrolytic time and minimize the energized quantity required for electrolysis.